Currently, many fuel cells use a two dimensional, serpentine gas flow on or through the anode and/or the cathode of the fuel cell.
A need exists for a method for making an improved fuel cell that possesses the capabilities of providing a high level of power and a quick ramp-up time for achieving full power.
A need exists for a method for making a single unit fuel cell that can be manufactured using an inexpensive high volume manufacturing process.
The present embodiments meet these needs.